The Battle
by 221mouse
Summary: Another teen!lock where Sherlock is saved by none other but John Watson, but will John be able to save him from himself? There will be more chapters up soon. Rated M for later Johnlock, and just to be safe.


**A.N- Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic. please review, I'm taking suggestions. ill try and have chapters up quickly. **

Chapter 1- meeting

Johns P.O.V

I approached the circle that had formed around the boys toilets, some people were chanting but I can't make it out as everyone who was are chanting different things. I push my way through the ever growing crowed until I reached the front. My blood started to boil as the sight sank in. The was a boy huddled on the floor in the foetal position. His hair as well as his arms shielding his head from the oncoming blows. his head lay in a pool of red blood. He was the new kid, Sherlock Holmes.

'STOP IT!' the volume way louder than I had first thought as everyone goes silent and I can hear the echo through the corridors.

The three boys that were throwing kicks at the boy stopped and threw me a furious look then one of them smiled like a lunatic, 'or what, Watson?' he called at me in a childish voice.

Before I knew what I was doing my clenched fist had made contact with the boys face. Oops... his hand quickly raised to the place I punched him. 'Let's bounce boys, these freaks aint worth nothing to us' he announced to his posy. with that they left and the crowed disappeared with them.

I waited until everyone was gone, so I could talk to the boy and help him out if need be. I know how hard it is to be the new kid especially at a boarding school. When everyone had departed I outstretched my arm towards him, as I did so he flinched, 'it's alright I'm the good guy' I lifted my hands up as if I was surrending to an armed police officer.

I outstretched my arm again to help him up, after a moment's hesitation he took my hand as he did so I introduced myself, 'hi, I'm John, John Watson'

'Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes' his voice was deep, his left eye swelling slightly but his right eye showed the beautiful mix of blue and green. Just below his eyes were where his incredible cheekbones sat. He had a small cut on his bottom lip, and dried blood sat just above it. His top was a white vest like top, covering his arms was a black jacket. He was wearing tight black jeans.

'So...' I begun then stopped and got some tissue to start cleaning him up.

'Why'd you help me?' he asked with sheer interest.

'Because bullying isn't a good thing, and it isn't fun to be bullied' I said that as if it was obvious, but I did know that not many people would stand up against it.

All I got back was an _oh_ 'is it true...' I started but couldn't finish.

'That I can recite your life story, of course it is. Why would anyone lie about that?' He half snapped.

'Oh well...' I hesitated as he flinched when I pressed the wet tissue against his lip, 'Can you do me?'

'O.k.' he said flatly, 'the way you hold yourself, shows your into the military probably thinking of joining. You came here by choice due to all the family problems you've been experiencing since your sister came out as a lesbian and your parents don't agree with it, which suggests you come from a traditional family. You don't like bullying because you were bullied when you were younger, most probably primary school. You take interest in your sciences and your good at treating people which could mean you're thinking about becoming a doctor... both the military and doctor suggests you want to be an army doctor. You were close to your sister but not as much now as you used to be because she's been hanging around with the wrong crowed... Have I missed anything?' He finished with a smirk.

'That... that was a-amazing' I struggled to get the word out.

'Oh... that not what people normally say' he said he looked slightly confused.

'What do people normally say?' I asked with interest.

'Piss off' I burst out laughing, but I immediately felt guilty until I noticed he was laughing to.

The bell went for the beginning of lunch, Sherlock and I had just missed the whole of fourth lesson. 'Do you want to sit with me at lunch?' I asked as I knew he always sat on his own.

...

Sherlock's P.O.V

It was lunch, I had been helped by John Watson. He was strange but in a good way, his hair was a murky sandy colour. He was confident and his cream jumper suited him well.

I sat opposite Watson reading through the class science book while he ate. To me the food looked like slop.

'Aren't you eating?' he sounded genuinely worried about me.

'No, I ate on Monday' I matter-of-factly.

'It's Thursday, damn it Sherlock, you need to eat... No wonder you're so bloody skinny' his voice slightly louder than it was before.

'Eating slows me down'

'Eating keeps you a live' he had a look of disbelief as a confused smile crept up his lips.

'Yes and I eat when it is necessary, no more than that' I watched as his face showed a mixture of emotion, including ever so slightly anger but confusion as well. He got up and left what remained of his lunch on the table and walked towards the food queue. He came back about 3.2 minutes later carrying a sandwich and a apple juice box. He set it down in front of me and pleaded 'Please eat it Sherlock, for me'

It was his eyes that won me over, he made them go big and stuff. So I ate the ham sandwich and drank the juice box. I had finished five minutes before the bell for end of lunch. I had maths and john had English, so we departed and said our farewells.

It was sixth lesson when I met John again, he was already sat down and had a spare seat next to him. I went to go to my seat but he called me over and all through that lesson he was telling me who I should make deductions about, it was the lesson I have had the most fun in. Apart from science, science is always fun. I had the dorm next to his and I shared with mike Stamford, he was hardly ever in the dorm.

I told him to come in for a minute, I shuffled over to my draws and got out my packet of cigarettes and my lighter. He followed me as I exited and made a right down the hall to the door leading outside. As I arrived at my destination I leant my back against the wall, took a cigarette out and placed it in my mouth. I then lit the lighter then proceeded to draw closer to the cigarette and began to tug at it. I drew a breath and held the smoke, and more importantly the nicotine in my lungs for a few seconds before breathing out. Placing the lighter into my pocket, I noticed John looked confused.

'Oh did you want one? you don't look like a smoker,' I offered, but he kindly refused. While smoking the cigarette I had time to appreciate John. He was stupid, like the rest of them but he was different. I could get used to having him around... Him and his adorable jumpers... Shit... I'm _not gay!_


End file.
